1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery terminal having a stud bolt fixed on an electric wire connecting portion of a battery terminal body.
2. Related Art
The following JP-A-2003-317700 discloses two battery terminals, as follows. These individual battery terminals are described in the following with reference to FIG. 6 to FIG. 13. Here, the description is made on the basis of the procedure of steps of manufacturing the battery terminal.
At first, a battery terminal body 101 to constitute the first battery terminal is manufactured through first to third steps. At the first step, the stem 103 of a stud bolt 102 is inserted into a stem hole 104. At this time, the stud bolt 102 is dropped in the direction of arrows, and the stem 103 is inserted from the inner side to the outer side of a second joint plate 105. When the first step is completed, the procedure shifts to the second step.
At the second step, as shown in FIG. 8 and FIG. 9, connecting portions 106 and 106 are folded to superpose a first joint plate 107 over the side of the second joint plate 105. At this time, the first joint plate 107 is arranged over the top face 109 of the head 108 of the stud bolt 102, and a plurality of locking members 110 are arranged to confront the side faces 111 of the head 108. When the second step is completed, the procedure shifts to the third step.
At the third step, the folded portions 112 and 112 are folded to the sides of the first joint plate 107. When the folded portions 112 and 112 are folded to the side of the first joint plate 107, the first joint plate 107 and the second joint plate 105 are prevented from being carelessly opened. As a result, the series working steps are completed.
Next, a battery terminal body 121 to constitute the second battery terminal is manufactured through first to third steps. At the first step, as shown in FIG. 10 and FIG. 11, connected portions 124 and 124 are folded into such a U-shape that a first battery post hole 122 and the second battery post hole 123 may be aligned to each other, and a first joint plate 125 and a second joint plate 126 are superposed. At this time, the first joint plate 125 and the second joint plate 126 are superposed so far that the side walls 127 and 127 of the first joint plate 125 may abut against the second joint plate 126 (as shown in FIG. 11). By these superpositions, moreover, a locking hole 128 and a stem hole 129 are aligned to each other. When the first step is completed, the procedure shifts to the second step.
At the second step, as shown in FIG. 11 and FIG. 12, a stud bolt 130 is inserted from its step 131 into the stem hole 129 through the locking hole 128 directed upward. At this time, the stud bolt 130 is dropped in the direction of arrow such that its stem 131 is inserted from the outer side to the inner side of the first joint plate 125 and from the inner side to the outer side of the second joint plate 126. The stud bolt 130 has its stem 131 inserted into the stem hole 129 and its head 132 inserted into the locking hole 128. When the second step is completed, the procedure shifts to the third step.
At the third step, axial locking portions 133 and 133 of the second joint plate 126 are folded at a right angle inward (as referred to arrows) to cover the locking hole 128 partially from the outer side of the first joint plate 125. When the works to fold the axial locking portions 133 and 133 are ended, the series working steps are completed (as referred to FIG. 13).
The battery terminal body 101 constituting the first battery terminal has the following problems. Specifically, when the stud bolt 102 is inserted into the stem hole 104, the stud bolt 102 is still rotatable. If the head 108 of the stud bolt 102 shifts out of the specified position, the first joint plate 107 cannot be superposed on the side of the second joint plate 105. This results in a problem that the productivity is poor.
The battery terminal body 101 is subjected to the punching and folding treatments. At the stage of these punching and folding treatments, the second joint plate 105 remains jointed to the not-shown portion. Moreover, the battery terminal body 101 is transferred in this state to the aforementioned first step.
With the second joint plate 105 being connected, the stud bolt 102 is so properly inserted at the first step into the stem hole 104 as to prevent the misalignment. However, the presence of the connected portion raises such a structural restriction as to make it necessary to provide the plural locking members 110 on the side of the first joint plate 107. The structural restriction causes the aforementioned problem. If the rotation locking portion is formed on the side of the first joint plate 125, as shown in FIG. 10, a portion for locking the axial movement of the bolt is needed resulting in the complex shapes of parts. Moreover, the poverty is also deteriorated.
On the other hand, the battery terminal body 121 constituting the second battery terminal has the following problem. Without the axial locking portions 133 and 133, specifically, the structure cannot block the axial removal of the bolt. After the first joint plate 125 and the second joint plate 126 were folded over each other, therefore, there is needed the step of folding the axial locking portions 133 and 133. This additional step raises a problem in the poor productivity.